Optical-coherence reflectometry (OCDR) was first introduced as a method for high-resolution probing of reflections from components of fiber-optic systems. We have been exploring the application of this technique to imaging and characterization of biological tissues. Several prototype systems have been built in the last year to identify the fundamental problems involved in the development of practical imaging systems and potential uses of the technology in clinical diagnosis.